A Sonic Adventure!
by Chase the Hedgehog 2002
Summary: "Okay! Sheesh! But at least tell Espio to stop annoying me. He's driving me crazy" Vector said. "Okay but first tell me where Espio is. I don't see him anywhere" Scourge said.


**My first fanfic ever. Took a long time so you better like it! Co-written by my sister Lisa the Cat. Let's go!**

* * *

It was 9:00 pm at Sonic's house. Sonic was throwing a halloween party. Sonic was going trick or treating until, "BOO!"

"Ahhhh. Why did you do that Knuckles!", Sonic asked

"Cause it's funny" the echidna replied

"You scared me."

"Sorry Sonic."

"It's still not okay."

"Everyone. Dinner time!," Vanilla called from the inside of the house.

"Lets go, Knuckles. It's dinner time.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy called.

"Uh oh, gotta go," Sonic said.

"Later Sonic," the echidna said.

"Okay, where did Sonic go?,"Amy asked.

"He went over there," Knuckles replied.

"I'm going to get him one way or an other" Amy said excitedly.

.

"Crazy girl" Knuckles mumbled._ Now its time for me to eat dinner._

At the Dinner Table...

Hey Miss Vanilla. How bout' after dinner we go to a movie," Vector asked.

"Sorry but you're just to young for me," Vanilla said.

"Um, actually in just a couple of years younger than you. We can still go out to the movies together," Vector said nervously.

"Vector, come here. I have to tell you something in private" the purple chameleon said.

"Ok what"Vector said.

"Vector. I know you'll never go on a date with Vanilla. Besides, she would never date someone that lies about their age" Espio said.

"So. She doesn't now that I lied about my age and a guy like me trie until I can at least go on a date with her. And we're the Chaotix; we never give up!" Vector declared.

"We are a detective agency that hardly get any calls and sits on our butts all day long and has parties every week and getting Charmy hyper by giving him sugar" Espio replied.

"At least I'm not a ninja like you that sits on your butt all day in the closet doing a silly pose" Vector yelled.

Its called meditading you idiot. All though you don't know that because you never went to school!" Espio yelled.

"You didn't go to school either so look who's talking" Vector said.

"At least I'm smarter than you" Espio said.

"Hey guys! Can I go to bed? I'm tired," Charmy said.

"Sure, Charmy. Well back to the fight" Vector said."SHUT UP YOU GAY EMO" Vector yelled only to reveal Espio turned invisible and he was now talking to Shadow.

"What did you say punk?" Shadow said angrily.

"Um nothing Shadow" Vector said scared.

"Okay, this is a party. We don't fight at a party unless I'm in it" Scourge said.

"Well then, tell this stupid crocodile to shut his big mouth" Shadow said angrily.

"Ok vector shut your big mouth before I get angry and you don't want to see me angry" Scourge said.

"Okay! Sheesh! But at least tell Espio to stop annoying me. He's driving me crazy" Vector said.

"Okay but first tell me where Espio is. I don't see him anywhere" Scourge said.

"He turned invisible and went somewere but I have no idea where he went" Vector replied.

"Okay, time to eat. We have all night to figure out where he went. Besides, I'm starvin' "Scourge said.

After Dinner...

"You know, how about we go back to the party and just forget what happened. I'm ready to party even though its late" Scourge said

"Well okay. We can go back to the party but were gonna find Espio tomorrow" Vector said.

"Okay. I'm ready to dance my butt off" Scouge replied.

The Next Day

"Knuckles. Do you know where Espio went after he left the party?," Scourge asked.

"Um... what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the party that we had last night" Scourge replied."

"Oh! I know! He went to Twinkle Park" Knuckles replied.

"Twinkle Park? Okay, lets get going. We have a job to do and that is to get Espio from Twinkle Park and... well I forgot what we were going to do with Espio but who cares? We have a job to do and well, you already know what that job is so lets go! And Knuckles, you're coming too. Okay, lets go!," Scourge said.

"Hold on! Why do I have to go? I already told you where he is. Isn't that enough for you? I mean come on!" Knuckles replied.

"You're going and thats final. Now lets get goin'. We have a job to do" Scourge said.

At Twinkle Park

"Dang. They sure did add a lot of stuff since the last time I was here" Scourge said.

"No kidding. Its like the biggest amusement park I've ever seen in Mobius," Knuckles replied.

"Hey! I think I see espio sitting on that bench over there" Vector said.

"Hey... you're right. Hey Espio! We've been looking all over for you in Twinkle Park so we can ask you a question" Scourge said.

"Ok what?"said Espio.

"Vector said to at least stop annoying him" replied Scourge.

"Okay. By the way... where is Vector" said Espio

"I don't know. Huh. He was here a second ago" said Scourge.

Somewhere else...

"LET ME IN DANGIT!" Vector yelled.

"Sir. You don't have any tickets" the manager said.

"So? I wanna ride the bumper cars and i wanna do it NOW" Vector said.


End file.
